(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Discussion
A liquid crystal display is one of the flat panel displays that are now being widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the display panels. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light.
In this liquid crystal display, it is important to appropriately maintain the various capacitances, such as a liquid crystal capacitance, a storage capacitance, and a parasitic capacitance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.